


smile for me (Prompt 6 - Missing*)

by unmended



Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: #FFXIVWrite2020, Angst, Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmended/pseuds/unmended
Summary: The Vault(or, character exposition for J'mhazi when faced with profound loss)(Bonus drabble for #FFXIVWrite2020)
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIVWrite2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906036
Kudos: 4
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection





	smile for me (Prompt 6 - Missing*)

* * *

He doesn't realize until the crack of aether meets the shield, the thrum of the fight pounding in his ears, axe outstretched.

  
J'mhazi skids to a stop and whips around, a dawning horror spreading across his face as the lance of light presses into Haurchefaunt's shield. It cracks again, and every sense he has is tuned to the snap as it tears clean through it and the man behind it.The man who threw himself bodily in front of him to take the bolt in his place.  
  
Haurchefaunt coughs weakly as Aymeric limps his way over and kneels beside him, cradling the man's head in his arms, Lucia and Estinien following close behind to circle around as well.  
  
J'mhazi drops to his knees with a thud, wordlessly, a thousand things running thorough his mind. Axe abandoned at his side.

He can't speak he can't speak he can't speak _he can't speak_  
  
"You...you are unharmed? F-Forgive me...I could not bear the thought of... of..."  
  
Haurchefaunt raises his hand, reaching out for the other man. J'mhazi grasps it in both of his smaller ones.  
  
"Oh do not look at me so..." The elf-knight whispers. "A smile better suits a hero..."  
  
J'mhazi doesn't have the words any longer, voice stolen from him completely, to say that the light this man brought to his life would be missing from it for the remaining years he walked the Star.  
But he tries. He smiles even though it's the most painful thing he's ever done.  
  
Haurchefaunt falls silent and slack in Aymerc's arms, hand falling limp.

J'mhazi crushes the hand to his chest, gasping. Dragging himself over to run a hand over Haurchefaunt's face. Then to shake at his unmoving chest. There's a panicked noise rising up in the back of his throat, and when in culminates into an anguished scream, well,

He isn't exactly surprised.

  
  
"J'mhazi..." Aymeric tries, as the miqo'te leans over his fallen friend, gasping. Aymeric reaches out a hand but decides better of it and it drops to cradle a broken rib.

  
  
"We need to move." Estinien grunts, without tact. When both Lucia and Aymeric turn to chastise him, he continues: "We need to get out of here before _we are thrown from the sodding transept_ -"

The two Ishgard natives and Lucia look up at the sound of footsteps approaching. Aymeric breathes a sigh of relief when it is in fact one of his own men come to his aid.  
  
J'mhazi, lost completely in his grief, barely registers any of it. He tries to hold on as Haurchefaunt's body is carefully collected but his grip is carefully unwound. The first person he ever really loved, gone as well.

He remains kneeling on the cold marble.

"...Just. Go." He croaks out. "...I'll meet you at the entrance." J'mhazi says absently.

"...J'mhazi, I-" Aymeric starts.

" ** _Please-_** " His voice breaks.

  
  
Lucia takes Aymeric's arm gently, Estinien in tow, and they depart with his men.

* * *

J'mhazi catches up with them at the entrance to the Vault a short time later. Axe forgotten, a Greatsword strapped to his back.

His face a hardened mask.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sry everyone's done this but i decided i also wanted to lmfao. trying to coax myself through ARR to get to to the patches i want to doooo.
> 
> <3


End file.
